Another Day In Paradise
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: A songfic. Just my take on how Gohan could have become the Great Saiyaman. Gohan has given up all hope of a good world. Who will help him in his time of need. May be a little ooc.


To be titled

Another Day In Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song "Another Day In Paradise" sung by Brandy and Ray J.

A/N: Just a point of view on how Gohan could've become the Great Saiyaman. I just love this song to bits!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan looked at the TV in disgust. He just didn't understand people anymore. He didn't even know why he bothered to watch the news anymore. All he could see was the suffering of normal people caused by normal people.

_**Tousan sacrificed himself for this? Why did he bother when there is so much suffering in the world anyway? One person can't make a difference.**_ Gohan thought to himself. Chi-Chi watched her son and she sighed. Goten came zooming in and tugged at her dress.

"Kaasan!! Is dinner ready yet?" Goten asked. Chi-Chi smiled. _**Just like his father.**_ She thought.

"Yes it is." Chi-Chi replied setting the table.

"Kaasan? Why is onii-san so sad?" Goten asked.

"He's just preoccupied that's all." Chi-Chi said. Of course she couldn't tell Goten the real reason. After all the last thing a six year old boy needs to hear is that today is the day that his father died all those years ago.

"Oh. Okay!" Goten replied sitting down at the table.

"Gohan! It's meal time!" Chi-Chi said.

"Kaasan, would it be okay if I have my dinner later? I don't feel so good." Gohan said.

"Are you okay?!" Chi-Chi asked frantically.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down." Gohan said going upstairs. Chi-Chi looked at him worriedly.

**If you can hear me Goku, please make sure our son is okay.**

Gohan went to his room and lay down on the bed. He sighed heavily and just looked up at the ceiling. Soon, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey…hey! Wake up son." A voice said. Gohan stirred and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Goku. Gohan screamed and so did Goku.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Goku asked frantically looking around.

"Tousan? TOUSAN!" Gohan exclaimed and embraced him. "Ohmigosh! But, how?"

"Well it'll be explained. Look down." Goku said and Gohan did finding himself still lying there. Gohan gulped.

"Am I…dead?" Gohan squeaked. Goku's lips trembled and then he let out a full belly laugh.

"Of course not silly! I just thought you needed someone to talk to and…here I am!! What's the matter son?"

"I…I just don't understand why you lost your life to save such a crummy world." Gohan sighed. Goku tilted his head and then his face brightened.

"Well I wanted to save the good things of this world, nothing's perfect son."

"I know but…"

"Come with me son, I have a lot to show you." Goku said as they teleported to Ginger Town. Goku took Gohan to the shady downtown area. They saw a homeless woman trying to ask someone for help but there were ignoring her.

_She calls out to the man in the street, _

_'Sir, can you help me? _

_It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep. Is there somewhere you can tell me?'_

"Is this what you mean son? This is what is making you depressed?" Goku asked but Gohan was just watching.

_He walks on, doesn't look back._

_He pretends he can't hear her._

_Starts to whistle as he crosses the street_

_Seems embarrassed to be there…_

"Gohan?" Goku asked.

"That's…so unfair!! He could be in the exact same situation but…he just ignores her!!" Gohan said angrily. "Tousan, why are you showing me this?"

"There's a reason and it'll be explained. Later." Goku said walking away.

"WAIT!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed his father, turned him around and looked him the eye. "What is the purpose of this?" Gohan asked but Goku merely walked away again. Gohan followed him and saw that Goku was walking after the same woman.

_Oh, think twice_

_It's just another day for you in paradise_

_Oh, think twice_

_It's just another day for you_

_You and me in paradise…_

"Tousan!!" Gohan said exasperated.

"Look." Goku simply said. The woman was asking another man for directions. He gave her a once over and he had a sad expression on his face.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_He can see she's been crying…_

"Tousan, do you think he'll help her?" Gohan asked but Goku remained silent. Gohan sighed and watched. The man shook off the look of sadness on his face and just shook his head. He then walked off leaving the woman in the middle of the street to be jeered at by a couple of kids.

_She's got blisters on the soles of her feet_

_She can't walk but she's trying…_

"That's so sad…why isn't anyone helping her?" Gohan said angrily.

"It's the way the world works son." Goku replied._ _

_ _

_Oh, think twice_

_It's just another day for you in paradise_

_Oh, think twice_

_It's just another day for you_

_You and me in paradise…_

_Just think about it…_

"There has to be something someone can do!!" Gohan said.

"One person can't make a difference. Isn't that what you said?" Goku asked as Gohan winced. Those were his exact thoughts from earlier.

_Oh Lord, is there nothing more anybody can do?_

_Oh Lord, there must be something you can say…_

"I know that's what I said but Tousan, I just meant why do bad things happen to good people?"

"No one knows son, but what are you gonna do?" Goku asked. It was more like a comment than a question but what Goku was saying was loud and clear. "You can tell from the lines on her face…you can see that she's been there…" Goku sang softly.

"You a fan of Phil Collins Tousan?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that." Goku smiled.

"Tousan, are you saying that I should help people like her?"

"Aren't you saying that one person can't make a difference?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"You can't get anywhere making excuses for yourself!! First, you have to know what you want in order for you to do something!" Goku replied. Gohan sighed.

_You can tell from the lines on her face_

_You can see that she's been there_

_Probably been moved from every place_

_Coz she didn't fit in there…_

"I want to help." Gohan said.

"Then that's a start. Saving one life is like saving the whole world over." Goku replied.

"I never knew you were so smart Tousan." Gohan replied as Goku blushed and rubbed his hand behind his head.

"You pick up a few things when you're dead." Goku replied but then put on a serious face. "Let me show you one more thing." Goku said leading Gohan to a homeless shelter.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Gohan asked.

"For now. See, their intentions helped her. Can yours?" Goku asked as Gohan smiled.

"I'll make you proud Tousan!"

"That's my boy." Goku beamed. "Have you got any snacks? Being wise sure takes a lot out of you!" Gohan face-faulted as Goku laughed.

_Oh, think twice_

_It's just another day for you and me in paradise…_

Gohan woke up in his bedroom. It had only been five minutes but…it felt like longer. He went downstairs with a big grin on his face.

"You got any food left for me?" Gohan said.

"Gohan! You're okay!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"There wouldn't have been any food if it were up to me!" Goten smiled. Gohan laughed and ruffled his hair. Chi-Chi smiled.

_**Thanks Goku.**_ Goku looked down at his family and smiled.

_Just think about it…_

_ _

_**No problem Chi-Chi**_

_ _

_It's just another day for you and me in paradise…_

The End.

Okay, you can criticise me all you want. It didn't turn out quite as I wanted but I'm not exactly a wordsmith. Ah well…


End file.
